pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Drawn to Fight
Phineas and Ferb make markers that whatever they draw becomes real! Meanwhile, when Doofenshmirtz is defeated early, Monogram and Doofenshmirtz have to team up to defeat a humongous Spitzhenhound accidently created by Doof's failed inator, and Candace, Mandy and Vanessa team up to bust Phineas and Ferb, Thaddeus and Thor and Doofenshmirtz. ||||4|167|August 10th, 2012|Meap Me in St. Louis|Flynntlock Holmes and the Case of the Golden Mirror|The Nerd is the Word}} Episode Summary Isabella enters the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, but before she can ask "Whatcha Doin'?", Phineas and Baljeet explain that they made markers to make whatever they draw become real. Isabella is impressed and uses her marker to draw a gown, but before she finishes, she accidently smudges it. She is disappointed, but Phineas reveals that eraser mode, which he uses to erase the smudge. Isabella then finishes the gown, but realizes it's too big anyway, so just erases it. Phineas then notices that Perry has come back. In Perry's lair, Carl informs Monogram that Perry completed his mission early today, so Monogram heads out to the coffee store in order to relax for the day. Meanwhile, Candace is in the front yard, relaxing while talking to Stacy about Phineas and Ferb. She sees Vanessa walking down the street talking to Lacy on the phone about a similar situation with Doofenshmirtz. Candace hangs up on Stacy and asks Vanessa (who hangs up on Lacy) about her busting. Vanessa explains that Doof builds weird inator things every day to try to destroy something, or someone. Candace explains her situation and Mandy, who is visiting Mrs. Weaver again, joins them. They all agree to work together to bust Phineas/Ferb, Doofenshmirtz and Thaddeus/Thor. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are having fun drawing things and Buford suggests they draw a giant robot they could ride in. The others agree and they begin building. However, Buford secretely adds a "fighting disc" to the programming, allowing it to be the biggest bully in the Tri-State Area. At DEI, Doofenshmirtz is cleaning up the remnants of his latest inator with help from Norm. Norm asks him what the inator even did, and Doofenshmirtz tells him the story of the boy who called Spitzhenhound, then reveals that he was going to use it to get rid of all Spitzhenhounds- or even just plain old dogs. When Doofenshmirtz leaves to the coffee shop to relax, Norm decides to rebuild the inator to impress Doof and the Quirky Worky Song begins. Norm finally finishes and decides to go tell Doofenshmirtz. Vanessa, Mandy and Candace enter the room and see the No-Spitzhenhound-Inator (as Norm signed it) and take pictures, each of them using their own phone so that the pictures can't ALL be removed. Doofenshmirtz and Monogram both greet each other at the same coffee shop. Doofenshmirtz orders some muffins and coffee before complaining about Norm's uselessness. Monogram talks about Carl's uselessness and they continue talking until Norm reveals himself. Norm tells Doofenshmirtz that he rebuilt the No-Spitzhenhound-Inator and asks if he wants to see it. Doofenshmirtz declines and Norm returns to DEI. Back with the Flynn-Fletchers, Thaddeus and Thor are spying on Phineas and Ferb. Thaddeus announces that "He knows who they're going to outdo today". They begin building similar markers, but "awesomer" according to Thor. Louise enters the backyard and joins them in building, taking the role of Isabella. Candace, Vanessa and Mandy see all four boys building the same thing and are confused. Candace suggests that they take one of the markers from both houses. Mandy and Vanessa decline, saying that it would work better with pictures- if the pictures go away, the markers won't. Candace is disappointed and gets a call from Stacy. Candace tells Stacy what is happening and Stacy suggests that she does take the markers. When Candace declines because that would be going against her friends. Stacy reminds Candace of when Mandy was her nemesis and told her that she's not really a "friend", and then points out that she has only talked to Vanessa, like, twice, so she's not really a "friend". Candace realizes Stacy's right and takes one of Phineas and Ferb's markers "because she wants in on the fun." She hides it in her pocket and joins Vanessa and Mandy once again. Norm accidently activates the inator and it creates a giant Spitzhenhound because he built it backwards. The Spitzhenhound runs towards the coffee shop where Francis and Heinz are. Francis realizes that it's too late to send out an agent- he and Heinz will have to defeat it! Heinz disagrees, saying that he's not going to be a good guy. Francis reminds him that he hates Spitzhenhounds, and Heinz unwillingly agrees to help. They see P&F's giant robot, which flees from P&F and crushes all of their markers (except the one that Candace has, of course) and they "borrow" it, according to Heinz. (Drawn to Fight) The robot defeats the Spitzhenhound, but Candace, fiddling with the marker, accidently erases it. Heinz and Francis part ways while Vanessa takes Charlene to DEI and finds that Norm has torn the Inator apart and the marker accidently erased all of her photos, Candace drags Linda home to find the markers crushed and her marker won't work anymore, as well as all of her photos being erased, and Mandy drags her mom and aunt home to find Thaddeus and Thor have given up on the markers because Phineas and Ferb's were too awesome to outdo, and she doesn't have any pictures. All three complain with a "b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but". Songs *Drawn to Fight - Sung by mysterious voice End Credits Doof finds that Norm caused the mishap and punishes him by turning him off. Monogram then finds that Carl went home without him and gets angry at him. Gallery Running Gags Too Young Line Whatcha Doin'? Ferb's Line None Hey, Where's Perry? Evil Jingle Memorable Quotes Background Info Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb* *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Olivia Olson as Vanessa/Madame Louise Annabelle *Aliki Graft as Mandy *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Caroline Rhea as Linda/Mrs. Weaver/Mandy's Mom *Allison Janney as Charlene *Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz *Jeff Marsh as Monogram *Tyler Mann as Carl Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes